She's In Love With The Boy
by GoldenNickel
Summary: Rose/Scorpius fluffy songfic. "Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  But Katie's young and man she just don't care  She'd follow Tommy anywhere" - Copyright Trisha Yearwood


**A one shot, which is an attempt to get me out of my writer's block. **

**I don't usually write S/R, but when I listen to this song, I can't help but think about Ron's reaction if Rose and Scorpius were dating. If you've never heard it, you should definitely go listen. :)  
><strong>

**I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the song.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>She's In Love With The Boy - Trisha Yearwood<strong>

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
>Watching the chickens peck the ground<br>There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
>In this one horse town.<br>Over yonder, coming up the road  
>In a beat-up Chevy truck<br>Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
>Splashing through the mud and the muck<em>

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
>When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"<br>But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
>She'd follow Tommy anywhere<p>

She's in love with the boy  
>She's in love with the boy<br>She's in love with the boy  
>And even if they have to run away<br>She's gonna marry that boy someday

Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
>Parked in the very last row<br>They're too busy holding on to one another  
>To even care about the show<br>But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
>Tommy slips something on her hand<br>He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
>Till I can buy a wedding band"<p>

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
>When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"<br>But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
>She'd follow Tommy anywhere<br>She's in love with the boy  
>She's in love with the boy<br>She's in love with the boy  
>And even if they have to run away<br>She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
>When they come sneaking up the walk<br>He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
>While me and junior have a talk"<br>But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
>It wasn't very long ago<br>When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
>Who didn't have a row to hoe"<p>

"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
>When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick<br>But he was wrong and honey you are too  
>Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"<p>

She's in love with the boy  
>She's in love with the boy<br>She's in love with the boy  
>What's meant to be will always find a way<br>She's in love with the boy  
>She's in love with the boy<br>She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way  
>She's gonna marry that boy someday.<br>She's in love with the boy...

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley sighed loudly and plopped down on the couch next to her brother, Hugo.<p>

"I'm bored," she announced, as if it were his job to fix it.

"Quidditch?" Hugo suggested.

"Nah…." Rose said, shaking her head back and forth, causing her bushy red hair to fall into her face. "We always play Quidditch," she continued, brushing her hair back.

"Exploding Snap?" But again, Rose shook her head. Hugo listed off several more options to his sister, but for each and every one of them she said no.

"I want to do something _new_," she said, "I graduated Hogwarts 2 months ago, and all I've done since then is sit around the house doing nothing."

She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy standing there, and smiled widely, throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Careful," Hugo warned, "Dad's in the kitchen. Wouldn't want him to see you snogging, now would you?"  
>"It's not snogging," Rose said, blushing, "It was just a quick kiss." She turned back to Scorpius and smiled at him again. "What's up, Scorp?" she asked.<p>

"Well…I thought maybe you would want to hang out for a while," he replied, "I sort of had something special planned."

Ron Weasley walked into the room and saw his daughter next to her boyfriend, and scowled.

"Rose, can I speak with you?" he asked, his face already turning an angry shade of red.

"Daddy," Rose said in a warning tone, "If this is about the same thing you talked to me about yesterday, please just stop it."

Ron grabbed Rose's arm and carefully pulled her away, into the kitchen.

"I just can't accept you dating a _Malfoy,_" he said, "Why does it have to be him?"

"Why _not_ him, Dad?" Rose asked, looking a lot more mature than her father at the moment, "I know you and his father had problems when you were in school, but that has nothing to do with Scorpius and I. We- we love each other…"  
>"<em>Love?<em>" Ron asked, "You're only 17, you're not allowed to say love."

"Uncle Harry told me you have been in love with Mum since you were 13," Rose pointed out.

Ron's face flushed an even deeper red than before, this time in embarrassment. "Uncle Harry is a git," he said, but there was no real insult in his tone.

"Dad, I love you," Rose said, "But I won't stop seeing Scorpius just because you don't like him. Besides, you can't even decide yet if you really don't like him. You haven't even tried to properly get to know him yet."

"He's just like his father," Ron said confidently.

"And I've _met_ his father!" Rose exclaimed, "Whatever you say he was like in Hogwarts, he's fine now. Even Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny enjoy spending time with him and Astoria. Even _Mum_ doesn't mind him. And everyone but you can see that Scorpius is wonderful. Now, I am going out with my _boyfriend_. Please at least think about giving him a chance." Rose finished, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and then turning around and walking off.

* * *

><p>Scorpius took Rose to a Muggle drive-in, knowing she'd always wanted to go to one.<p>

"I don't understand why you're so fascinated with something as simple as a drive-in," Scorpius laughed jokingly, "It's just watching a movie outside."

"Well," Rose blushed, "I…I sort of heard that they were a great place to go on a date."

Scorpius smiled at her. "And why are they such a great place to go on a date?"

Rose blushed deeper, and instead of replying, she leaned in towards Scorpius and kissed him lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

When they finally pulled away from the kiss, Rose snuggled closer to Scorpius' chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Scorp," she said quietly.

"I love you, too, Rose," Scorpius said, tracing circles on her shoulder with his thumb.

"I'm sorry about my Dad," Rose said, looking up at the movie screen, "He can be a bit….well, he's my dad."

"It's fine," Scorpius said, "I'm just glad we can be together." He gently tilted her head back and kissed her deeply again. She smiled when he pulled away, and pulled him into another kiss.

After the movie, Scorpius and Rose sat in his car for a while, cuddling and kissing, and lost track of time. After a bit, Scorpius sat up and grabbed Rose's hand.

"I want to ask you a question," he said, his face turning slightly pink.

"What is it?"

Scorpius pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Rose. She took it, and realized that it was his Hogwarts graduation ring on a silver chain.

"Rose, I want to ask you to marry me," Scorpius said, "We've been dating for years, and I never want to be apart. I know we're only 17, and this isn't a wedding ring, but it's a promise. A promise that someday I'll buy you a real wedding band."

Rose bit her lip to keep from crying and threw her arms around Scorpius' shoulders.

"Yes, absolutely!" she exclaimed, and then pulled away and brought the chain over her head so she was wearing it as a necklace.

"I love you so much," they both said quietly at the same time.

* * *

><p>By time Rose noticed the time, she had missed her curfew by an hour. Scorpius quickly drove her home and she tried sneaking into the house. He followed her up to the porch, and they were startled to find Ron sitting on the porch chair in the dark. He flipped on the porch light, and glared down at Rose and Scorpius.<p>

"Rose, inside," he said quickly, "I want to talk to Scorpius."

"Dad, please don't hurt him!" Rose pleaded, "It was my fault! I didn't watch the clock."

"Inside," he repeated, growing more and more angry by the second.

Hermione opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Are you aware that your daughter is an hour past curfew?" Ron asked.

"Of course I am aware," Hermione said, "And I'm upset that they are late, too. But don't lose your temper."

"She was out with _him!_" Ron yelled, "Who knows what they were doing!"  
>"Daddy!" Rose yelled, "What kind of girl, exactly do you think I am?"<p>

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him."

"For one thing, it takes two people to have sex! Even if he _did_ ask, I would say no, and you know that!" Rose exploded, showing that she had her father's temper.

"You both need to calm down," Hermione stepped in, "Rose, don't yell at your father. Ron, you know that Rose is a respectable young lady, and Scorpius is a perfect gentlemen. I trust her enough to be out with him."

"He's the same as his father!" Ron exclaimed, "They're selfish, rude, dim-witted-."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, "You haven't spoken to Draco since Hogwarts, and you don't even know Scorpius. Do you know what my Dad said about you when he met you? He said you weren't good enough for me, and you never would be."

Ron stayed quiet and Hermione continued talking.

"But I didn't care. I loved you, so even though he didn't want us together I stayed. And now we are married with 2 beautiful children. And we raised them right, so you can bet that Rose knows a good boyfriend when she finds one."

"Fine," Ron mumbled, and then turned to Rose. "I'm sorry," he said to her, "I won't tell you that you can't see him anymore."

Rose grinned and hugged her dad fiercely.

"But," Ron continued, holding a finger up, "I want him to come over for dinner more often so I can get to know him. And….maybe bring his father sometime, too."

"Gladly," Scorpius smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I really do love Rose, and I promise I'll treat her right."

"Just…don't mention the 'L' word around me, okay?" Ron asked, sighing and wondering how kids grew up so fast.

**Reviews would be amazing! :D What do you think?**


End file.
